


Flying off the Handle

by coramvobis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is still in her alphabetic organisation, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cat is a witch, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Humor, Slow Burn, Witch!Cat, kara has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coramvobis/pseuds/coramvobis
Summary: AU. 11 years ago, Kara made a deal with Catherine Grant, a powerful witch: her sister's life for her firstborn. Years after the fact, Kara, childless and single, had forgotten all about that deal, and the witch is tired of waiting. Now that Cat has personally come to collect, Kara is about to have the ride of her life.
Based on a Tumblr post, and inspired by movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://catphistopheles.tumblr.com/post/152075493289) on Tumblr.
> 
> I haven't written in years, and I'm a horrible person when it comes to update. No expectation = no disappointment.
> 
> Read at your own peril.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to hold up your end of the deal, _Kiera_?”

A voice spoke from behind, startling the two women on the couch. Alex, being the trained agent that she was, immediately reacted by pulling her gun out from its holster on the coffee table and turned to face the house invader. Whereas Kara stood up from her seat and got into defensive mode, with one arm stretched out in front of Alex.

From the voice, they had expected a woman standing in the living area. Neither of them was prepared to see a cat floating in mid-air, lazily grooming her front paw.

“What the?” Alex exclaimed as she reached for her cellphone to call in back up.

“I wouldn’t do that, Agent Scully.”

As soon as the words were spoken, the phone in Alex’s hand disappeared into thin air. Alex felt her jaw dropped an inch, her eyes flitted between her now empty hand, and the _floating_ _cat_.

“Are you, did you – You saw that right, Kara?” Alex exclaimed in alarm. Her mind reeled with questions: Did that cat just made her phone disappear? Was she going crazy? How did it do that? Why is it here? Who even is this cat?

While Alex was freaking out over the flying cat and her disappearing phone, Kara was trying to remember where she had heard the cat’s voice before. It was familiar, like someone she had talked to a long time ago.

With a roll of its eyes, the cat transformed into a petite blonde woman wrapped in a black robe.

“Well?” The blonde drawled as she arched an eyebrow. Like Alex and Kara should have known who she was from the get go, and that this whole debacle was a waste of her time.

Within the seconds of her transformation, multiple emotions flashed by Kara’s eyes – surprise, confusion, and then finally, recognition, and a hint of fear.

“Ms—Ms. Grant?!” She sputtered, lowering her arm and guard.

Alex was still in a state of stupor when she heard Kara address the cat-turned-woman.

“Wait, you know this _thing_? What the hell, Kara?” Alex turned her head to Kara in surprise, expecting her sister to respond with a good excuse to why she didn’t inform her of this _thing_ and its presence.

“No! I mean, yes?” Kara began, her hand went up to her face, nervously adjusting the glasses perched on her nose. “But I also don’t? I mean, I totally forgot about…”

“Oh Kiera, shut up.” The blonde snapped. With a flick of her hand, a glass of bourbon appeared in her hand. As she began to approach the armchair close to the other two women, Alex leveled her gun once more at the blonde.

“Hey! Stay where you are.”

The only indication that Cat had even heard Alex was an eye-roll as she continued to walk over to the chair. Looking down onto the furniture, Cat grimaced slightly before settling down.

“Now, do you care to explain to me how I’ve waited over a decade, and you still have yet to give me what I want?” Cat narrowed her eyes to a near slit.

But before Kara could say anything, Cat cut her off.

“I mean, given how abhorrent your taste in clothes is, it’s certainly no surprise why you’re still single and childless. I’m sure the only ones sad enough to want to roll around in a bed with you would be the homeless. But even _that_ is debatable.” She snarled, giving Kara a once over from head to toe.

Cat shivered at the sight of pink pastel shirt, and _everything_ is wrong with those worn-out baggy mom jeans. God, that shirt belongs in an incinerator, along with its siblings that Cat knew very well resided in Kara’s closet.

“The 90’s called, Kiera, and they want their clothes back.”

Kara’s mouth opened and shut mimicking a fish while Cat continued to glare at her pants like they had killed her cat or something equally horrible.

“I— These, my clothes are perfectly fine, Ms. Grant.” Kara placed her hands on her hips, an attempt to look affronted. “And, and I think they are cute, and very comfortable too!” She added, trying to make her case albeit unsuccessfully.

Alex, up until now, had kept her guard up and her gun trained on this Ms. Grant, ready to attack at the first sight of danger. But as the blonde woman on the armchair shifted to a more comfortable position, Alex decided that she wasn’t of any threat and lowered her weapon to her side.

“Even a grandmother would have more allure than you do, Kiera. You’re like that innocent girl-next-door that men have a schoolboy crush on and get over when they see a hot piece of ass.” Cat countered, and Alex had to bite down on her lip to stop from snickering. “Seriously, how do you expect to hold a man’s attention for more than five seconds with these garbs?”

“I could so hold a man’s attention for more than five seconds! And, and nothing is wrong with my clothes!” Kara shot a glare at her sister before defending herself, which Alex responded with a sheepish smile.

Cat gave Kara a bored and unimpressed look, silently asking whether she was serious, because those claims were neither true nor funny and Kara should know better.

“Uh, not to interrupt this conversation, but who the hell are you?” Alex intercepted, wanting to get some information on this blonde woman – something other than her last name. Or if it was even real. Because as interesting as the running conversation had been, the woman had literally transformed from a cat. That was enough reason to bring it – her – down to the DEO.

“Cat Grant, or as some refers to me, the Devil’s Mistress.” Cat waved her hand to make her now-empty glass disappear. “Honestly, I don’t even like Hell. And people really shouldn’t blame me for striking a deal that ultimately benefits only me.”

“What are you? Like a genie?” Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Do I look like a jolly fat, blue, legless puff of air to you?” Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Cat sighed. “I’m a witch, and I’m here to collect.”

“If I leave it up to you, Kiera, I’ll be on my ninth life before I get my payment, and quite frankly, I’m not a patient person.”

In two strides, Cat stood in front of a mildly offended Kara with a Cheshire grin.

“And as they say, ‘if you want the sinning done right, do it yourself.’”

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is from Motorcyclegrrl's amazing work: [If you want the sinning done right, do it yourself.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6912832)


End file.
